


All I Want for The Holidays is You

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Pines Family, Kissing, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Pacifica is a big ole ball of sass and sweetness, cute girls being gay, cute shit, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy Hanukkah, Mabel.”<br/>“Merry Christmas, Pacifica.”</p><p>And it was a happy holiday indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for The Holidays is You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for holiday fics, Mabifica and Jewish!Pines; so I thought, on the final eve of Hanukkah, why not do all three?

It was a snowy December evening in Gravity Falls, a typical Winter eve.

Well, not _completely typical_ for some...

“You’re going to be holding a lighter,” Pacifica deadpanned. “And wearing that?” She pointed to her girlfriend’s light-up sweater, obviously bewildered at the situation. “Mabes, you’re pretty much asking to catch fire right now. Let your stupid brother light the candle.”

Mabel pouted and crossed her arms. “But Dipper did it last night, and we’re all taking turns,” she argued. “It’s not my fault that Grunkle Ford burned his hand when he had the chance.”

From his brother’s recliner in the living room, Ford called, “That swine of yours tripped me, Mabel!”

“For the last time, Waddles didn’t mean it!” Mabel shot back.

Pacifica couldn’t help but hold back a laugh. This was all so normal, so domestic. Heck, this holiday wasn’t even ‘hers’, so to speak, but she came by the Shack to celebrate for the sake of Mabel. She had so desperately wanted Pacifica to be there, every single night of Hanukkah, so she had arrived right on time.

Not surprisingly, every night brought a new surprise.

Mabel had snuck edible glitter into the latkes, Dipper had messed up the blessing and gave into English, Stan lost miserably in dreidel, both Ford and Mabel got sick from too many chocolate coins; there really never was a dull moment in the Pines household.

That was one reason of many why Pacifica loved coming over so much.

But of course, the reason she loved most was trying to drag her under the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway.

“Where did you even get this stuff?” she laughed.

“They sold it at the local store in town!” Mabel beamed. “It cost me five bucks, but-” She began to shower Pacifica with kisses all over her face; lips, cheeks, maybe even daring the neck. “-it was so worth it!”

“You are such a dork,” Pacifica smirked.

Mabel shrugged, and twirled her girlfriend around playfully. “Oh, by the way, I got something for you!” she practically squealed. “Come on!”

She held Pacifica’s hand tight, intertwining their fingers as they both took the stairs up two at a time to the attic. Once they arrived upstairs, Pacifica simply watched as Mabel was a blur, rummaging through drawers and boxes. As she took a moment to catch a breather, sitting on the edge of Mabel’s bed, Pacifica couldn’t help but smile. Everytime she was here, she was elated, but seeing how this was the time for holidays, it was impossible to get rid of her grin.

Hands folded in her lap, Pacifica stared out the window at the slowly falling snow, and was surprised when Mabel plopped down in front of her.

“Merry Christmas, Pacifica!” Mabel beamed, holding up two boxes; one small and one medium sized. “These are for you.”

Pacifica’s eyes widened and she released a soft _“oh”_ ; Mabel sounded so genuine, so sweet.

As she took the smaller box first, beginning to tear off the paper, Pacifica started to remember Christmases past; her mother and father simply handing her a check of a few hundred dollars weeks before the holiday, a fake already-decorated tree being put up, obscure relatives showing up for the big dinner where she couldn’t even go out and play in the snow with her cousins…

...she had so much fun here, in this Shack in the middle of the woods.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Pacifica mumbled, as she opened the box hidden under the paper.

Of course she didn’t just mean about the gifts, but she decided to not further explain.

Upon opening the box, she gasped at what was inside. There was a simple necklace, a golden figaro-style chain with a single diamond pendant.

_An M._

“The chains aren’t real gold,” Mabel admitted. “I couldn’t afford that, but I managed to have enough to get you diamonds.” She smiled, digging under her sweater and pulling out her own necklace, practically identical except for the pendant: which was a P, naturally.

“No, no, it’s fine, _it’s great_ ,” Pacifica assured. She softly laughed, and held the necklace out to Mabel. “Could you fasten it for me?”

Mabel’s chocolate-colored eyes practically had stars in them as she reached out, latching the necklace around her girlfriend’s neck. She smiled, adjusting it ever-so-slightly, and slightly squeaked when she was pulled into a kiss.

Pacifica’s smile was irresistible and maybe even infectious. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Mabel blushed, fumbling with the other box. “And this is also for you,” she said. “Something bought and something from the heart, y’know? I kinda want to do a little something extra ‘cause this is our first holiday season together.”

“Yeah,” Pacifica said softly, tearing open the other box.

She felt like a kid on Christmas morning, even if this was the last evening of Hanukkah.

She was getting two holidays at once, and it felt amazing.

Maybe the old her would have gagged at this gift, but this grown up, much more golden-hearted version found it wonderful. A sweater, and most likely hand-knitted; hot pink with the words _ **“Made Out of 100% Girlfriend Material”** _ in sparkly gold smack dab in the middle. Pacifica grinned like a fool, pulling the sweater on over top her deep red holiday dress.

“How do I look?” she asked.

Mabel stammered, and laughed; her only response being yet another kiss stolen. “You look beautiful, Paz,” she blurted out.

Pacifica blushed at the compliment. “Thank you,” she repeated. “I - I just feel bad, ‘cause this is your holiday and you’re giving _me_ stuff. Do you want me to make up to you, and get you, like, a sewing machine or new bedazzle gun or something?”

“No, silly!” Mabel assured. “I already got my favorite Hanukkah present!”

“You … did?” Pacifica said softly.

Mabel had gotten a new phone case from Dipper (a sparkly rainbow, obviously), a scrapbooking set from Ford and a set of keys from Stan, declaring her as the co-owner of the Mystery Shack. That final present was probably her favorite. After all, she had run around the house screaming with joy for a good ten minutes. Pacifica knew she couldn’t compete with that; family meant everything to Mabel…

She was suddenly kissed all over yet again, and it broke her train of thought. Upon parting, she was dazed and confused, but she made out two simple words.

“Yeah, _you_!”

“But I - I didn’t get you anything,” Pacifica said, tumbling over words.

Mabel giggled. “You’re my gift,” she explained. “I was hoping you’d come celebrate Hanukkah with us at least for one night, but you came all eight nights! That means so much to me, Paz, ‘cause friends in Piedmont would stay for maybe a little while and then make excuses for the rest of the week. They’d, like, ignore me when I told them what I did during the nights, but you’ve gotten into it. Heck, you even beat Grunkle Stan at dreidel! That alone is awesome!”

Pacifica blushed. “So you didn’t want anything?” she replied, in a soft voice.

“I only wanted one thing for Hanukkah, Pacifica,” Mabel assured. “And that was you to celebrate with me.”

She leaned in, pressing their foreheads together so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. Pacifica couldn’t help it, she was blushing, and she let out a giggle every time Mabel did a silly attempt to kiss it away.

However, their sweet moment was interrupted by a loud _thud_ , and the bickering of Stan and Dipper from downstairs.

“Kid, gimme the lighter!”

“No, you lit the candle last night and I’m the youngest, I should get to finish it up!”

“There’s no rule on who does it!”

“Well, there should be!”

Mabel shot to her feet, instantly bolting down the stairs. “I called dibs, I called dibs!” she yelled, half skipping and half stumbling her way down.

A laugh escaped Pacifica, and she got up, heading down as well.

Once she finally made her way down, gazing at the Pines, all finally gathered by the window where the menoreh was. Although, they were still bickering about who exactly should light the final candle, awaiting to be ablaze.

“Having fun?”

Pacifica perked up, glancing to Ford. She smiled at him, and nodded. “Yeah,” she admitted. “I am. Thanks, Mr. Pines, for letting me celebrate with you and your family.”

Ford waved a hand. “It’s no trouble,” he assured. He chuckled, glancing to his grandniece and grandnephew argue with his brother. “What say you we snatch the lighter out of their hands and do the ceremony on our own? You think they would even notice?”

Pacifica smirked, and playfully rolled her eyes.

This felt right.

Her parents didn’t even let her put the star on their Christmas tree, and here was her girlfriend’s family, so open to letting her be a part of their ceremony.

“You know what, let’s just have none of us do it!” Mabel declared.

She snatched the Zippo out of her brother’s hand, using her height to overpower him and keep him from reaching it.

“Paz, catch!”

The shiny silver lighter flew in the air for a moment until Pacifica clumsily caught it. “Um,” she stammered. “Do you want Ford to do it or…?”

Dipper groaned, slumping against his sister. “Light the candle, Pacifica,” he mumbled.

“What?” Pacifica said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not even a part of this.”

“Yeah, you are,” Mabel assured. She stepped forward, securing the lighter in Pacifica’s hand. “C’mon, Paz. You’ve been with us every night.”

“Mabel, I’m not Jewish-”

“-you’re still part of this family now, Pacifica.”

Pacifica stopped, and stood still for a moment. She swallowed hard, looking up into her girlfriend’s brown eyes. Then, she glanced to everyone else in the room; Stan, Ford, and even Dipper were looking at her with expectant smiles, and they were so kind, so welcoming. She was happy. This had been the best holiday she had in a long, long time.

All because of Mabel.

Mabel, with her kindness and big heart and wide smile and acceptance and her family.

“Okay,” Pacifica murmured. She cleared her throat and smiled. “Which one of you is gonna say the blessing or prayer or whatever for me?”

Mabel kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her over to the menoreh. “I will,” she smiled.

And so, with all five of them standing there, Pacifica ignited the Zippo lighter and with shaky hands, lit the final candle. Behind her, Mabel whispered the blessing, while Dipper, Stan and Ford said it along with her. In the middle of it all, Pacifica felt herself glow as bright as all eight flames.

“Happy Hanukkah, Mabel,” Pacifica said softly.

Mabel smiled and winked. “Merry Christmas, Pacifica,” she replied.

And it was a happy holiday indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers.  
> Merry Christmas to my Christian readers.  
> Everyone else, happy holidays :).  
> May all of you be filled with joy and hope this season.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
